Problem: What is the sum of the value(s) of $n$ for which $|2n - 7| = 3$?
Answer: The absolute value of a real number is equal to $3$ if and only if the number is $3$ or $-3$.  Solving $2n-7=3$ and $2n-7=-3$ we find the solutions $n=5$ and $n=2$.  The sum of these solutions is $5+2=\boxed{7}$.